<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Games by imaginativefantasties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619160">His Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties'>imaginativefantasties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Games &amp; Her Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Deaths, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Romance, Sad, Sadness, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games, (Katniss' Hunger Games) from the perspective of Marvel's girlfriend.. Whom is a previous winner of the games, but something is happening in the Capitol, something secret, something that could change the life's of the Career Tributes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato/Glimmer (Hunger Games), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Marvel (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Games &amp; Her Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hated today. </p><p>It brought my nothing but fear, anxiety and worst of all, flashbacks. Painful flashbacks I wish I could forget, but then also, not forget. </p><p>Today was the annual reaping for the Hunger Games, for the 74th Hunger Games.</p><p>I hated today.</p><p>Of course, I lived in the one District where no one agreed with me; District One, the district whom were the richest, we had the best upbringing, plenty of food, brilliant schools, and training from a very early age. We were trained killers. </p><p>It was an honour to win the games and be represented forever as a winner of the games. A murderer. I won my games, three years ago, when I was 15. I was praised, and loved for winning the games. For killing people. </p><p>There was nothing glorious about the games. </p><p>I used to think the games were the best thing that could ever happen to a person. But then my brother; Jaiden was reaped, and was killed. </p><p>After that, my parents pretended they didn't have a son. I was 8, I think when Jaiden died. And from the moment he did die, it all fell on me, to become the victor, to win. My parents pushed me to my limits. </p><p>I used to think the games were wonderful before that, before I killed people. </p><p>When I returned from the games, with their blood on my hands. I shut down, I shut the people I thought cared about me out. My friends were so proud of me, they were jealous, they wanted that. They thought I was so weird when I told them to leave me alone... The questions, asking them, over and over. I couldn't take it. </p><p>My parents even shunned me, they wanted a winner. A proud winner. They got a broken soul instead of a winner. </p><p>The only person, who didn't let me shut them out, they refused to walk away from me, was Marvel. My best friend, my boyfriend, or as he calls it, my partner in life. We had been close for so long, and when I came back from the games, he went from best friend, to my everything. </p><p>I blinked my eyes, focusing back on reality, seeing myself in the mirror. I signed, I used to have long luscious brown hair that would shine in the sun. Now it was a dull brown, and put up in a neat bun to keep it out of my face. My face was, very pretty. But, my sullen, cold features made me look, scary. I looked unwell, thin and dark shadows under my eyes. My eyes used to gleam, not anymore. </p><p>I dressed for the reaping, it was my year to be a victor. I tried to argue, tried to get them to pick someone else. But it was my turn, luckily I had someone I knew working beside me; Gloss. He had won the games a few years ago, back to back with his sister. He was a friend, maybe? We were civil. </p><p>I had to look better than everyone today, which was difficult since everyone in this District dressed to empress. I picked out a long red dress, with jewels glittering all over it. They sparkled in the light, which made me smile. I applied a small amount of make up to my face, just something to make me look less tired, less depressed. I chose a lip colour that matched my dress.</p><p>I slipped on a pair of black corset heels, and left my room. I lived alone, in my victor house, though Marvel spent most of his nights here. My parents had their own victor's house a few streets down. My mother had won her games when she was 16. And my father when he was 17. </p><p>I rushed through my kitchen to find something to eat before I left, settling on an apple. I wanted to save my appetite for the train ride to the Capital. The food was wonderful. The only thing I looked forward too. </p><p>I left my house, and as I turned out of my street, I saw Marvel walking towards me, a smile made its way onto my face. He could always make me smile. </p><p>"Hello Rosalind love" He smiled, kissing my cheek. He knew I hated it when he used my full time, but somehow, when he does say it, I can't stay mad. I chuckled when I looked him up and down, he wore a suit, a different one for each reaping, of course. The thing that made me chuckle, was he was wearing a red tie, in the same shade as my dress. </p><p>"We match" I smirk, he looks down and notices, and winks before taking my arm in his. </p><p>"How are you feeling today love?" He asked, as we walked down the cobblestone streets, groups of people were making their way to the centre for the reaping. </p><p>"I'm struggling" I say, holding on tighter to him. He nods and sighs. I know Marvel still wants to be a part of the games, he still wants the glory. I tried to tell him it wasn't worth it, but we were all raised to think it was amazing. Most victors loved the glory, I was just the odd one out. </p><p>"Its okay Rosa, a few weeks and you'll be home" He grins. We walk into the centre, where the reaping will happen. Marvel was already saying hello to people he knew. I let go of his arm, and stepped away. </p><p>"I've got to head to the stage" I say, trying to smile, Marvel nods and steps closer to me, pulling me into his arms so he can kiss me. I sigh into the kiss. This is what happiness feels like. Marvel and me. He pulled away, we were both breathless, as we always were after our kisses. This one felt different, l had a sinking feeling, then I suppose I always did on reaping day. </p><p>"I'll come see you before the train leaves my darling" He smiles, pecking my lips again. I smile and walk away, Marvel and his pet names for me. I made my way to the stage, the crowds were falling in, standing in their correct places. I noticed the mayor of 1 talking to, a tall male, whom was most definably from the Capitol. He looked odd, but obviously that was normal for the Capitol. His hair was huge, it almost looked like a bee's nest, except it was bright blue, with highlighted yellow swirls. He was dressed boldly, in a bright golden suit, which glimmered in the sun. It was almost painful to look at. </p><p>I quickly got to my seat along with the other victors. </p><p>"Welcome, Welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, ever be in your favour!" He said, in that stupid, velvety Capitol accent. He began to show the video, that was played every year, I could probably recite it, I had seen it so many times. </p><p>It finally finished...</p><p>"Wasn't that great? Ladies first then, hmm?" He said, and he walked over to the two bowls in the centre of the stage, I tried to see if I could see Marvel from here. He wasn't hard to spot, looking at me with a goofy grin. </p><p>The Capitol man, picked out a slip, and called the name out of the female tribute. A girl I knew, she had been in a few of my training classes, her name was Glimmer, she was beautiful of course, with perfect blonde hair, and perfect pale skin and wonderful blue eyes. </p><p>"Now for the boys" The man spoke, he reached into the other bowl and pulled out a slip. That sinking feeling only got worse as time went on, I felt as if I was going to throw up. He read the name out, and I feared my heart had stopped, I couldn't breathe for a second. And I knew I had to keep the tears at bay. </p><p>"Marvel" </p><p>No. </p><p>Please. </p><p>I felt my blood boil and I could hear it pumping through my, I may faint. I watched as he walked up, head up and shoulders broad. Not showing a sign of weakness. I started feeling a lot hotter than earlier, this couldn't be happening. </p><p>Marvel and Glimmer were taken away to say goodbye to their families and to hear the last "Make us proud speech" </p><p>Gloss and I made our way to the train, whilst we were waiting I got on and changed clothes, into a pair of dusty pink trousers and a plain white t-shirt. And some flat, comfortable shoes. We waited for the crowds to gather, and then Marvel and Glimmer showed up, and joined us on the train. </p><p>The train left the station, you wouldn't even be able to tell, the train was so fast, but felt like nothing was even happening. Gloss and I sat at the table where food and drinks had already been prepared for us. </p><p>"Well sit down" Gloss said to them. I watched Marvel, trying to see an ounce of emotion on his face, but nothing. He smiled, taking the seat next to me. As they looked at the food, you could see the shock in their eyes, the Capitol didn't share all of it's food. There were foods here they had never seen before. And the best, hot chocolate. </p><p>I handed Marvel a mug and he took a sip. But after one sip he drank the entire mug contents. I giggled. </p><p>"I didn't believe you when you said this was amazing" He said, already grabbing another mug. </p><p>"Don't drink too much, or you'll get a stomach ache" I laughed, placing my hand over one of his. He smiled at me, and leant down to kiss my knuckles. </p><p>Tomorrow" Gloss started "We will arrive at the Capitol, you will meet your stylists and then the parade will begin" </p><p>"And then, training begins, three days of just training" I say "And then one the last day you will have your interviews" </p><p>Glimmer and Marvel listen intently whilst also eating the assortment of foods. After that we all focused on eating before getting a good nights rest. I knew Marvel was watching me, making sure I ate. After my games, I couldn't eat meat anymore, not after all the rabbit I had to eat during the games. It made me feel sick now. So I stuck to veggies. </p><p>Gloss took Glimmer to show her her room for the night, and Marvel begged and begged to stay with me, but it was against rules. I couldn't be seen sleeping in the same room as a tribute, it would look like unfair advantage. </p><p>"This is your room, if you need anything ask of the Avox's" I say, reaching up to kiss his cheek gently. Just as I went to step away, he grabbed my hand. </p><p>"After the reaping, before you left, I wanted to give you this" He says quietly, nervously. I had never seen Marvel nervous. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. </p><p>"I know I'm only 17, and you 18. But this was suppose to be a promise ring, a promise that I'm yours forever" He says, looking at the box and moving around in his fingers. </p><p>"Marvel" I gasp quietly. He opened the box to show a small silver ring, with a tiny garnet gem in the shape of a heart. It was perfect, not flashy like everything in our district. It was, it was perfect for me. </p><p>"Is that a yes love?" He asks, resting his head on mine. I nod, tears almost flowing from my eyes. He smiles widely and puts the ring on my finger, it fits perfectly too. </p><p>"Thank you" He whispers, and then he kisses me on the lips, before we part ways to our own separate bedrooms. </p><p>Despite how happy the ring and Marvel's confession of love, I was still depressed, and scared. </p><p>I showered for a while, I'm not sure how long, but once I stepped out and looking into the mirror, my usually pale skin was covered in red marks from scrubbing to hard. I sighed and gently rubbed cream all over the marks, before climbing into bed. </p><p>And finally I let the tears out, I had been holding them all day. </p><p>First my brother, than me, and now Marvel. The games killed my brother and broke me, I was so scared to know what they would do to Marvel...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloss and I were up early, maybe at 5am? We drank two coffee's each before waking Glimmer and Marvel. We had a large breakfast covering the table, including some of Marvel's new favourites, like eggs, bacon, sausages and hash browns. The boy could eat, a lot. Maybe double his weight in food. </p><p>The train pulled into the station, and I could already hear the screams of joy. It made me feel uneasy, I hadn't been to the Capitol since I had won, and received my winnings from President Snow. It made me sick, hearing everyone scream. </p><p>Glimmer and Marvel were already at the windows waving. </p><p>"You two, follow us now!" Gloss ordered, I stood next to him. We walked off the train and through the passage that had been made for us, Glimmer and Marvel were following slowly behind. Their eyes looking at everything. The Capitol, was impressive, as much as I hated to admit it. The buildings were tall, and bright and most of them sparkled. Something I loved when I first came here. I'd love nothing more than to see them fall now. </p><p>We reached the Tribute tower, and were greeted by our two stylists; Tinsel and Colossus. Why did the Capitol's people have to have such strange names.. </p><p>Whilst our tributes were being styled for the parade, Gloss and I waited outside, in a small sitting area with more chocolate drinks, and alcoholic drinks, which pleased me immensely. </p><p>"How are you holding up?" Gloss asked me, over the years, since I became a tribute, Gloss and I are formed some what of a friendship. </p><p>"This is horrible" I said truthfully. I didn't have to pretend with Gloss. He wouldn't say anything to anyone else. I'm just lucky I always got paired with him. I'm sure my mother had something to do with that, she always liked Gloss. </p><p>We stayed quiet, and sat drinking our drinks. Until a clam buzzed flowed over me, I will defiantly be drinking more of this. </p><p>Marvel and Glimmer were finally done are an hour, they didn't look like themselves anymore, they did look beautiful, just something wasn't right. </p><p>From the way the shine was beaming off them, it was obvious that they had been sprayed with a sort of glitter all over, and then they had silver tunics covering little of their bodies. They looked amazing, I hated what I had to wear during my games, I was practically naked. </p><p>"You look great" Gloss smiled. </p><p>"Well done guys" I smiled to their stylists "Let's get you to your horses" I say, pulling Marvel and Glimmer along with me. The horses were lined up perfectly one behind the other, they were white horses with a black cloth draped over them. Horses still freaked me out. </p><p>Marvel and Glimmer clicked onto their chariots, soon they would be riding out, out for the Capitol to see them and scream over them. Gloss and I didn't have to tell Marvel and Glimmer what to do, they knew to look pretty, wave and blow kisses to the crowd. </p><p>Soon all the chariots were gone, and frustratingly, everyone was walking about District 12, they had flames all over them, flowing behind them. It looked amazing. Gloss and I shared a worried look, normally people were talking about District 1 or 2, maybe 4. Never 12. </p><p>Soon after the parade, we showed Glimmer and Marvel to our floor, it was beautiful, white walls, white floor. With some very select decorations, such as naked statues. </p><p>We sat for our dinners, and spoke about the game plan for the next few days. I poured a bowl of soup for myself, it contained various vegetables which tasted weird on their own, but together, this soup was amazing. I ate it quite quickly, and Marvel must of noticed. </p><p>"Are you enjoying the food, my love?" He asked, smiling dreamily at me. I smiled and nod, taking another sip. </p><p>"Love?" Glimmer questioned, and we both looked at her quizzingly. "You're not sleeping with her to get the upper hand are you!"? </p><p>I scoffed and went to answer, but Marvel meat me to it. </p><p>"We've been together for three years actually" He said, smiling proudly. </p><p>"You two should get to bed, we have a early day of training tomorrow!" Gloss announced. Marvel and Glimmer did as they were told, though Glimmer walked off in more of a huff. </p><p>Once they had left, Gloss turned to me. He looked tired, he would never admit it. </p><p>"Tomorrow, we need them both on their strongest skill, make sure the other Districts know we're going to win" He gushes, I roll my eyes. Yes showing strengths was okay, but they needed basic survival skills too. </p><p>"Marvel will go to the spears, and Glimmer, I'm not sure what she excels at" I say, grabbing another drink, of this wonderful fruity alcohol. "But they need to both learn other skills, identifying berries, setting traps" I say, listing a few. </p><p>"They probably won't need those skills Rosa" Gloss says "They'll likely have hold of the Cornucopia, the Careers always have it"</p><p>I scoffed "I needed those skills in my games, and I was a Career, every Career in my game needed every skill" I say, harshly, before storming off to my room for the night. In my games, no one held the Cornucopia, and if I didn't have help I wouldn't of survived. </p><p>The next morning, we woke Glimmer and Marvel up at 4am for training, we told them to get into their training gear. Which had always been my weakness when it came to Marvel, and he knew. So he spent a lot of the morning flexing as we were eating breakfast. </p><p>We took the two of them to the training centre, we weren't the first ones here, Districts Two, Four and Eight were here too. With their mentors. I smiled, seeing Finnick. I had mingled with him at a few Victor celebrations, and he was sweet. </p><p>"Marvel I want you to go practice the spears, and Glimmer I read your files from home, it says your good at the bow and arrow, but I want to you to be great!" Gloss orders. Glimmer rolls her eyes, and walks to the bow and arrow station, which was next to the sword station. She was already giggling at the District Two boy. </p><p>"Marvel, make time for other skills, like trap setting" I smiled at him, he nodded and left heading straight to the spears. </p><p>I walked away from Gloss, whom was watching our tributes closely. </p><p>"Hello Finnick" I say with a smile. He looks up at me from where he was sitting and smiles. I sit in the chair next to him. </p><p>"Nice to see you Rosalind" He says in a breath-taking voice, and then he takes me into a strong hug.</p><p>"You too, how are you?" I ask, pulling away from his strong arms. </p><p>"I am fine, it's hard being away from Annie" He says, with a sad look in his eyes. "But if you excuse me, my tributes need me"</p><p>He stands up and strides over to his two tributes, I hadn't noticed them before, but they were so young. They could of only been around 13 maybe? It made me sick, why should children have to fight? </p><p>I sighed and walked over to the spears station, Marvel was throwing them, hard and hitting the targets perfect. </p><p>"Well done" I say, and he thanks me, without a smile. </p><p>"Marvel, I want you to learn how to set traps, and also to learn which plants are edible or not" I tell him in a pleading voice. He stops throwing the spears and looks at me as if I were crazy.</p><p>"I mean it, Marvel" I sigh. </p><p>"Why would I need those skills, I will hold the Cornucopia, Glimmer is working on District Two so we can be a team, in the beginning" He sneers. </p><p>"I needed them" I sad quietly. The games were already changing him. He sounded harsh, and wasn't looking at me like he usually did. </p><p>"Well, I'm stronger!" He almost yells., and starts throwing the spears again. I took a step back, hurt. </p><p>"I can't believe you said that" I whisper and turn away, I walked pass Gloss, telling him I was done for the day. </p><p>Marvel was the only person who hadn't called me weak, everyone else had. Of course everyone else had, I left the games and every night for months I woke up screaming, I fell asleep and watched people die over and over again, I watched myself kill them. I watched people I had learnt to care for die. I was so stupid, my mentor; Cashmere had told me to make alliances, to keep them close, until the last second and then to kill them.. And I couldn't do it. Everyone watched me, fail. I won by default..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sound of the canon boomed throughout the arena, jolting me awake. Frantically I looked around the cave. My District partner; Mace was sleeping, his head close to Lana, the female from Two. She was sleeping, I could see their chests rise and fall with their breathing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You alright there?" A calm voice asked, I looked up further into the cave; it was Caspian, the male from Four, he was smiling at me. Relief washed over me, next to Caspian was Ashlar the boy from two, and laying on him was Coral, the girl from Four. She was only 12.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I forgot where I was for a second, I guess" I say, glancing outside the save, we could see nearly the whole arena from up here, we were high up in the mountains. It was still raining outside, acid rain. It would burn our skins off in seconds, unfortunately, we knew this from watching it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me more about District One" Caspian smirked, I hated his smirk. When training had begun, before the games. I had shown Caspian how to throw spears, and in return he showed me how to use a trident. It seemed everyone from Four knew how to use them. Cashmere wanted me to befriend both Caspian and Ashlar, so I could kill them both in their sleep, they were both 18, and a lot stronger than me. She said I'd need them in the games. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that was the plan, but then I got to know them during training, that was my first mistake, and then during the first few days of the games, they kept me safe. It was impossible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew I was going to die, I had realised that a few days ago, sitting in this cave, cold and hunger. I hated these games, they were not going to bring me glory. They were breaking me apart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought I'd ever think like this, I was so arrogant, so ready to kill and win this game. And now, a week into the game, the game I had prepared my entire life for.. I almost wanted to die. I didn't want to see Caspian die, or Ashlar and how could I kill a 12 year old? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"District one, is full of huge white buildings that reach all the way up to the sky, and they sparkle" I explain "And on every street there is a jewellers and a bakery which sells maybe the nicest cakes I've ever tasted" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caspian was looking at me so intently. So interested in what I had to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So no sea?" He asks, I giggle quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are a few lakes, but nothing as big as I imagine the sea to be" I answered, Caspian then proceeded to tell me about the sea, it sounded beautiful, breath-taking. One day I'd love to go there with Marvel. Well if Marvel ever admitted his feelings to me, we were best friends, and we kissed and cuddles and held hands like a normal couple, but he couldn't admit it just yet. I hoped I live to hear him tell me he loved me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlikely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe when I die, I'll see the sea. I'll float out and be free. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate these games" I mumble, off topic. Wiping a tear from my cheek. </em>
</p><p><em>"Agreed" Caspian answered, and I barely heard him.</em>.. </p><p>________________________</p><p>I shot out of my bed, sweating, shaking and my breath heavy, I couldn't breathe, I felt sticky all over. </p><p>"Hey baby calm down" A voice says, their hands resting on either side of my arms. I pull away from them, and look up, seeing Marvel. </p><p>"It's only me!" He talks quickly, putting his arms back around me and kissing my forehead. </p><p>I reach over and switch my lamp on, my arms were red with blood. I had obviously scratched them in my sleep. I sniffled and pulled away from Marvel again. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" I ask, sighing. </p><p>"I needed to say sorry, you went through hell in your games and I just walked all over that" He said, his eyes pleading with mine. "You are the strongest person I know and I am so sorry, and I love you so goddamn much" </p><p>I roll my eyes, but cuddle closer to him. </p><p>"I forgive you, this time" I mumble, trying to sleep again. </p><p>"I was dreaming about my games again" I whispered, hiding my face in his chest, I didn't want him to see me cry, despite how he has seen me cry so many times. "I don't know how you can be so proud of these games Marvel" I admitted. </p><p>"I'm sorry Rosalind my love, I wish I could see it from your view" He said, sighing "But my father wants me to win, and I didn't have a brother teaching me to be sweet like you" </p><p>I nodded, cuddling closer. It hurt so much to talk about Jared. </p><p>"You would of liked him" I say quietly, not knowing what else to say. I felt Marvel smile against my skin. My eyes were starting to feel heavy against. I didn't want to sleep again, sleep meant thinking, and thinking meant hurting. I hadn't thought about Caspian especially in a while. And it stung and hurt. He became so special to me, in such a short amount of time. And thoughts of Jared added to the pain, I missed my brother. I was so young when I lost him, he never even got to meet Marvel.</p><p>"If he were anything like you, I'm sure I would have" Marvel said, kissing the top of my head. And though I tried to fight it, I eventually fell asleep once more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days were exhausting and long. They were painful, emotionally for me, and physically for the tributes. Gloss had been working with Glimmer, and I worked with Marvel. </p><p>Gloss had been showing Glimmer how to shoot the bow and arrow correctly, without missing. He also got her to do some weight lifting too. </p><p>Marvel let me show him out to build a trap, knowing him he will not use them, but it made me feel happier that he knew. We also went over different types of berries, and things you can and can't eat. I told him, never to make a fire, no matter how cold he was. Grab a blanket instead. </p><p>And once the physical training was over, we had to train them for camera. Glimmer and Marvel had to know how to act, no swearing or acting stupidly, the entire District was watching and wouldn't be happy if they looked bad.</p><p>Marvel was first to be interviewed. He walked onto stage with a confidant dementor. It made all the women in the crowd cheer and scream, I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"Our first tribute, Marvel!" Caesar Flickerman cheers. Marvel sat down with him after they shook hands. </p><p>"Marvel, Marvel aren't you a strapping young lad, are you confidant?" Caesar asked. </p><p>Marvel smirked and winked to the audience. </p><p>"You could say that" </p><p>He asked Marvel a few questions about District One, and then the question all the boys get.. </p><p>"Have you got a lady at home, waiting for you to win?</p><p>Marvel chuckled and his cheeks blushed for a split second. He suddenly looked nervous. </p><p>"I'm not sure if I can say" Marvel grins, looking in my direction. I nod slightly, to give Marvel the okay. It wouldn't hurt everyone knowing, I was just hoping it wouldn't impact his popularity in the game. </p><p>"Come on" Caesar laughed, the audience all joined in, practically begging for Marvel to answer. </p><p>Marvel chuckled. </p><p>"I actually have a fiancée" He finally answered. That made my breathe caught, I still had the ring on that he gave me, but he said it was a promise ring. I felt myself smiling like a goof, I loved him so much.. </p><p>"Her name Is Rosalind, she's a victor from my District" Marvel explained, Caesar had a pretended shocked look on his face. </p><p>"Wow how wonderful, that's all the time we have for Marvel!" Caesar cheered and Marvel bowed a few times before walking off stage, he ran right into my arms, picking me up and spinning me.</p><p>"I hope that was okay?" He asked, kissing my cheeks over and over again. </p><p>"It was fine" I smiled, Glimmer had walked onto stage now, in her gorgeous dress, she looked like a star. Gloss stayed with Glimmer, so I walked back to the floor with Marvel.</p><p>"Marvel, tonight I want you to stay with me" I whisper, holding on tightly to his arm. He nodded. This could be our last night together. </p><p>He kept telling me over and over he would win for me, I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe him so bad. But all I felt was hopelessness.  That sinking feeling was consuming me again. </p><p>We laid together, legs wrapped around one another's, arms tightly secured around each other, and our forehead's resting together, our eyes shut, breathing. I don't think either of us wanted to talk. What would we even say? </p><p>"I love you" I whisper once I realised Marvel was asleep. "I'll always love you"</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>I woke Marvel up early, maybe too early? He was thankful for it regardless. We spent the morning alone in the dining room, eating our breakfast quietly. </p><p>"I am going to win for you, my darling" Marvel smiles, reaching down for my hand, he brings it up to his lips and kisses my knuckles. </p><p>"Just, try to stay you" I say, he nods, understanding. </p><p>Soon, Gloss and Glimmer join us, and we leave for the games. We take them to a jet carrier which will take the tributes to the arena. This is where we said goodbye. Despite all the other victors and tributes being here, Marvel pulls me into a tight hug. </p><p>"I love you" He whispers into my ears. I nod, and kiss his cheeks, I wasn't sure if my voice was going to work if I tried to used it. </p><p>"Let's go tributes!" A gamekeeper yells. Marvel pulls away from me and steps into the carrier with one last look at me and blows a kiss.. Gloss took my hand and we left, we could now go to our very own security room. The room was wired so cameras would always be on our two tributes. We could also control their sponsor gifts from here too. </p><p>Gloss and I got comfortable, it would be a while before the cameras were up..</p><p>___________________</p><p>Soon the canons boomed, and it was carnage. I watched Glimmer and Marvel run with the two from District 2. They had teamed up, and were killing left right and centre. </p><p>I watched Marvel kill... I think watching that was worse than me killing someone. </p><p>Soon the cameras were quiet, everyone had dispersed, besides Districts 1 and 2. They had the Cornucopia. </p><p>Gloss smirked at me, thinking he was so smart because he was right this time. I rolled my eyes, it doesn't matter if I was right or not. Basic survival skills were always handy. </p><p>"Look they've build a fire?" Gloss said, almost startled. </p><p>"Yes, but they have all the weapons, no one would be stupid enough?" I answer. </p><p>Marvel and the other boy; Cato I think, were building up the food supplies inside the Cornucopia, and the weapons were hidden in different boxes.  They had a boy with them, from District 3 I believe. He was, doing something to the mines around their camp. </p><p>I knew I was crying, I could feel the tears slipping from my eyes, and falling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them anymore, Gloss didn't comment on them. But he left when it was night to sleep in his quarters and he would come back with food for me, he would sit with me for a little while and watch the cameras. But after a few hours he would leave, probably chatting up the people of the Capitol for sponsors. </p><p>And I...</p><p>I stayed in camera room, sleeping only when Marvel did, and even then, I woke before he did. I maybe slept for an hour a night? I was so on edge. I could barely concentrate. </p><p>They were two days into the games, and they had lost so many tributes. Marvel and Cato kept bumping heads, and Glimmer was all over Cato, and Clove, well Clove honestly scared me. She was small, and deadly. </p><p>It was so unpredictable what could happen...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something happened, something which shocked me, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clove had teamed up with Peeta, the fire boy from District 12. That was very unusual. </p><p>Gloss and I were on the edge of our seats watching, the group had found Katniss, they were hunting her. Marvel spotted her in the water, and they started to chase her, Glimmer tried hitting her with the bow and arrow, but even after the practice she had, she still missed. Katniss runs, fast she runs through the forest to try and avoid them, but they were catching up on her. Maybe if they killed her, Marvel would have more of a chance. She was one of the favourites to win. </p><p>Suddenly Katniss climbed a tree, and high. We didn't even have trees in District one, well we had plastic ones covered in jewels for décor, and Career's were not known to be good at climbing. </p><p>Cato tried climbing, but fell. Glimmer tried to hit Katniss with her bow and arrow, and missed again. </p><p>"We'll just have to wait her out" Peeta said, he was looking up at Katniss. I knew that look, he really did love her. Which could only mean, he wasn't actually allies to Marvel's group. He was pretending.. </p><p>"Well, looks like the funs over for the moment, I'm going to get some sleep" Gloss smiled, ruffling my hair. He left, and I watched Marvel and the others build up a camp for the night. </p><p>Marvel rolled out his sleeping bag and got himself comfortable. He looked so dirty, covered in mud. What I'd give to be down there with him... </p><p>Wait. </p><p>What was I saying? I couldn't be in the games again, but if it meant being with Marvel, maybe I would.. </p><p>They were all sleeping, Glimmer was cuddling up to Cato. It was kind of depressing, they wouldn't be able to be happy together. I wish things were different. </p><p>I still didn't trust Peeta. </p><p>Katniss was still awake up in the tree, and she was badly hurt. Those injuries were not going to heal quickly. </p><p>I almost felt sorry for her. </p><p>Marvel hadn't gotten any sponsors recently, not that I was worried. However Katniss got some lotion from a sponsor. I was always worried that people would soon decide Katniss was their favourite. I needed people to like Marvel. </p><p>I woke up, after passing out after Marvel did. They were still asleep, but the camera was panning away from the group and up passed the trees, the little girl... Rue? I think, she was trying to get Katniss to notice something. </p><p>I noticed it two seconds before Katniss had, Tracker Jackers. They're lethal, horrible, and most likely to cause death... Katniss started to climb up the trees, getting closer and closer to the nest. </p><p>What was she doing?</p><p>Marvel was still asleep, I was yelling at the screen, he wouldn't hear me. </p><p>Wake up!</p><p>Katniss started to cut the branch holding the nest, she was stung a few times, but it was going to land on them. Marvel could die. Wake up!</p><p>Wake up</p><p>WAKE UP!</p><p>The nest dropped to the ground landing on Glimmer, they all jumped up and ran, luckily Marvel ran, along with Cato and Clove. </p><p>Katniss fell from the tree and started to wander off, but my cameras were on Glimmer and Marvel. Glimmer was dead, the tracker jackers stung her to death. I heard the canon go off to signal her death. </p><p>Gloss ran in quickly, he must of heard the canon.</p><p>"What happened?" He yelled, seeing Glimmer's death body on the screen. </p><p>"Tracker jackers" I mumble, not taking my eyes off of Marvel. He was still running. </p><p>"Marvel?" </p><p>"He's okay, I think?" I answer, quietly. </p><p>The group made it back to the camp. </p><p>"Where's Glimmer?" Cato asked harshly looking around. </p><p>"Obviously she was the canon" Clove said, laughing. Marvel was breathing heavily. </p><p>"Where's the kid?" He asked, and on que a head popped out from the cornucopia, head to toe covered in camo paint and a sword in hand. </p><p>"Sort some food out for us!" Marvel barked at him, I had never seen him so primal.. It was weird that I liked it, no I'm just sleep deprived.  </p><p>They all sat in the cornucopia for the  night, with blankets huddle around them, and eating their food. </p><p>"So you're banging one of the victors?" Cato asked Marvel sniggering. </p><p>"Isn't she the one that went crazy?" Clove added. I felt red hot, hearing them talk about me. </p><p>"I'm not banging her" Marvel laughed "And no she didn't go crazy" </p><p>I wasn't sure he was going to admit to that, love is weakness in these games.</p><p>"How did she win her games?" Cato asked, Marvel took one last bite out of his apple. And shrugged.  </p><p>"I'm sure she would prefer I didn't talk about that" </p><p>Thank you Marvel. </p><p>"Aw, c'mon, tell us!" Clove bantered. </p><p>Marvel shook his head. </p><p>"No, she's probably struggling right now anyways, she doesn't need me talking about her games... I know she's watching" He says, smiling up, so looked like he was looking right at me. </p><p>I'd have to remember to thank him, for not talking about my games. Most people had forgotten my games, they were not the most interesting games.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Rue and Katniss had teamed up, and had a plan to destroy the pyramid of food Marvel and the others had created. I watched them intently. </p><p>"Rosa, you need to leave this room!" Gloss suddenly yelled. I looked at him, fear in my eyes. I didn't want to leave, what is something happened to Marvel. </p><p>"You need to go and have a shower and change into some different clothes, it will make you feel better" He said, taking my hand and pulling me away from my chair. </p><p>"10 minutes" He said to me "That's all" </p><p>I nodded, and listened to him.. I left the room, anxiety consuming me. I ran to my room and showered, once the water hit me, I knew I'd be longer than ten minutes. I was scrubbing my skin until it felt raw, but the heat felt so nice. </p><p>I left the shower room, and dried off, putting on some black leggings and one of Marvel's shirts I had stolen from his room. I felt better now that I was clean. But I felt wrong for not watching Marvel.. </p><p>I walked back to the camera room, and walked in, Gloss was blocking my view of the cameras. </p><p>"What did I miss?" I asked, Gloss's face was sullen, and shocked. </p><p>"What?" I squeaked. </p><p>"Marvel" He whispered</p><p>I pushed him aside, my strength surprising me, and I rushed to the screen and pressed a few buttons, showing me the last scene with Marvel in.  </p><p>He was walking through the forest, with his spear. </p><p>He looked so handsome, I played with my ring as I watched him. He walked into the clearing, where Katniss and Rue were, and he vaulted his spear, and at the same time.. </p><p>No.</p><p>Please.</p><p>God.</p><p>No.</p><p>Katniss lifted her bow and arrow and shot, the arrow went through Marvel's neck and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. I couldn't even tell what he was saying, he coughed up blood until his body was flat on the floor, unmoving. </p><p>I didn't even hear the canon, as the camera now switched to Katniss and Rue. Rue was dying too. </p><p>But Marvel was dead, I felt my heart shatter in my chest. </p><p>I stepped backwards, I couldn't do this...</p><p>"Rosa" Gloss called my name, but I barely heard it, I ran from the room to the kitchen, I picked up the first drink I could find. </p><p>I can't feel like this again, I started to drink..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloss and I travelled back home, there was no point staying in the Capitol now we had no tributes left. </p><p>Gloss found me on the kitchen floor, in a puddle of my own vomit and blood. He tried to look after me but I resisted. </p><p>I hadn't spoken, why should I. </p><p>There was nothing to say anymore. </p><p>We got back to a disappointed District 1. There were no festivals, no happy faces. </p><p>My parents were there, I thought they would tell me he deserved to die, because he couldn't win. </p><p>Instead they each gave me a hug, and gave me a envelope. </p><p>"Marvel told us to give this to you, if you didn't make it" I nodded, taking the piece of paper, tears streaming down my cheeks. </p><p>I thanked them and left, I walked to my victor's house, alone, and crying. I didn't care what people thought anymore. I went in to my kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of vodka to make me feel better. I sank down onto the floor and opened the letter and started to read.. </p><p>'<em>Rosalind... My Rosa, my perfect Rosa. You're lying next to me as I write this, and before I start telling you what I need to tell you, can I just say, you look so goddamn beautiful right now. I can never love someone as much as I love you... Always know that... </em></p><p>
  <em>Anyways, before the games started, on our first day during training, me, Glimmer, and Districts 1, 2 and 4. The Career's were brought up to speak to someone, I'm not sure who he was, obviously some big shot. Looked funny, though all these Capitol people do. They said, if we won the games, we would be left alone and they would make us forget what they told us. But if not, if we died during the game, then something was waiting for us... They had something planned for us. That's all they told me. I wish I knew more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I win, I will tell you all of this in person, and this note will not be important. I'm going to have it sent to your parents, in case I die. </em>
</p><p><em>And if you are reading this, well I didn't win. And I'm so sorry, but you are not alone. I'll always been with you. Forever my sweet. I love you my Rosa. Forever.</em>'</p><p>Plan? What did he mean plan? Why wasn't I told about this plan? Unless I was told, and they took my memories? My head hurt so much. I drank move of the vodka. </p><p>What now...?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A sequel has been posted :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>